Feca/Intelligence/2
Introduction An Intelligence Feca build. Many see Fecas as an easy class to play, simply because they can reduce damage with their shields. This however can be misleading. While Fecas are strong in the sense that they can block damage done to them through the use of shields, there is really only so much that they can do. The main downfall of a Feca is their limited amount of attack spells. Fecas spells are mostly made up of shielding and damage reducing spells, as of such they can be considered more of a support class, at least until level 70. Characteristics Raising # If you can afford it, scroll Intelligence to 101. It boosts your shields and your damage. # Put all of your points into Intelligence. # You should also aim to fully scroll all of your other stats, most importantly Wisdom and Agility for their general usefullness. Spell Class Spells Raising * Lv. 1-11: Raise Earth Armour to 5. Very useful for surviving early on. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Natural Attack to 5. You need something to attack with. It's also non linear, unlike Cloudy Attack though it does do less damage. It is preferred at higher levels though. * Lv. 22-31: Raise Shiver to 5, good for soloing things like Piglets. * Lv. 32-41: Raise Aqueous Armour to 5. Can be helpful at times. * Lv. 42-51: Raise Glowing Armour to 5. Again can be useful. * Lv. 52-61: Raise Glyph of Blindness to 5, can be nice for the extra AP taking. 4 * Lv. 62-71: Save points, then raise Burning Glyph to 5. Will be your main source of damage for quite some time. * Lv. 72-81: Raise Teleglyph to 5. Nice for moving about. * Lv. 82-91: Raise Feca Shield to 5, the extra % resistance can be a life saver. * Lv. 92-101: Raise Paralysing Glyph to 5, good for keeping things on Burning Glyphs. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: Wear a Young Adventurer Set (Hat, Cloak, Belt, Ring, Amulet and Boots). It's a good set for the early levels, giving plenty of Wisdom and Intelligence. If you can't afford it, look to get a Boon Set (Hat, Cloak, Belt, Ring, Amulet and Boots). * Lv. 14: Get a Mental Ring, good for a bit of extra Intelligence. * Lv. 20: Wear full Gobball Set (Hat, Cloak, Belt, Hammer, Ring, Boots and Amulet) for good Intelligence and an extra AP. * Lv. 40: Replace your Gobball Boots with a Fire Kwakoboots. * Lv. 41: Replace your Gobball Hammer with a Fire Kwakblade. * Lv. 42: Replace your Gobball Amulet with a Fire Kwakamulet and your Bouze Lite Yeah's Ring with a Fire Kwakring. * Lv. 43: Replace your Mental Ring with a Red Scararing. * Lv. 44: Replace your Gobball Headgear with a Red Scara Helmet. * Lv. 45: Repalce your Gobball Cape with a Red Scaracape. * Lv. 46: Replace your Gobball Belt with a Red Scarabelt. * Lv. 59: Replace your Fire Kwakblade with a Fire forged Kryst O'Ball. * Lv. 60: Replace your Red Scara Helmet with a Jelleadgear. * Lv. 67: Replace your Red Scaracape with a Desire O'Ball Cloak. * Lv. 70: Use a Red Turtle Belt Xelor Amulet, Apprenticeship Boots, 2X Ano Neemous Ring. * Lv. 98: Wear Feudala Set is a fantast, Feudala Geta for the MP bonus. A nice belt is the Xenature which provides good Intel and Vitality bonuses. In the way of rings, a Farle's Magic Bracelet is a good option as well as a Gelano. For these levels you should be able to decide which items you want, whether or not you wish to have a full set or a custom set. You can consult Leveling guide for further reference but i have listed what i leveled on so far. Level 1-2X: Incarnam. I leveled there until around level 25. Fighting the flowers there will give you good experience until you get Earth Armour. After that you can do a mix of Kardorim's Crypt and Prepubescent Chafers. Both of these give good experience and are fairly quick. Remember that you can't return to Incarnam if you leave at level 15 or over. So make sure you've got all the equipts you will need for those levels before that level. Alternatively, if you are new the game, you can simply do the quests for a Boon Set. Level 2x-3x/4x: I leveled on Mushds at these levels. They give very nice experience for these levels, especially if you are in a prespic set. Using a Hed's Cane is a good idea here. You can easily solo these in 2-4 minutes for around 7,000 exp a fight, which makes leveling fast and easy, given that you will take little or no damage. Level 3x/4x-6x: Perhaps the hardest levels as it requires a fair bit of grinding and solid leveling. I chose to level on Scaraleaves here. They give pretty nice experience and you will rarely take damage. Watch out for high level Green Scaraleaves, they can hurt, however you should be fine with the rest. There are various other things which you can level on in these levels. Piglets are very good. Located in the Porcos Territory, they are very easy to kill, with a -18% resistance to fire damage. They have only one attack, which is air based. With a high level Shiver, level 5 like i suggested, you will take no damage. Here, depending on the mobs, you can receive around 10,000 to 15,000 exp a fight on high level mobs. Another option is to fight on Wabbit Island. You can get some good exp there. There are more options then this of course. You can always get leeched by someone if you know a high level character. These levels are alot about grinding and putting in the time. But all good things take time and patience. Level 6x-7x: Once again there are probably alot of good options, and refering to the Leveling guide will give you some good ideas. This is the down hill part of your leveling, your approaching the finishing line and it is about to get alot easier and alot more fun. What i chose to level on at this stage was very much group orientated. Leveling on Plain Cracklers is a very good idea, they give nice experience and also drop plenty of stones which can be sold to fund any set items etc which you still need. Also i leveled on Kanigers. They provide nicer experience then the Cracklers, however don't have the nice drops, and are more deadly. With a nice 9ap set and a fire forged Kryst O'Ball you could solo Royal Gobball's Court for nice xp. For a 9ap set i used Gelano, Morello Cherry Blop Set, Treechelmet and i used Salt 'n' Battery Cape to fix the -1mp loss from hat, but you could use a Caracap if you have the money. If you've got a high level friend then you can leech off of them for the levels, which is by far the easier choice. However, It is known by many high levels that leechers get no where with their charecters, for example if you get leeched all the way to level 70, you would not appreciate the charecter as much and so may result in finding it boring once you get here. wasting the time that you used to create the charecter. Level 70-1xx: Moon island is most likely the easiest and fastest experience which you will be able to get during these levels. I am currently leveling on them, and with 200+ wisdom i can easily get around 40,000 exp for a 1-2 minute fight. Another option is Plain Boars. W/challenges and 150-200wis I generally got 70-120k exp per 1-2min fight. Running Royal Gobball's Court is also a good way to earn exp and Kamas if you have soul capture. Fecas of lvl 80+ can pretty easily and quickly solo Gobball Dungeon and the Royal Gobball souls are very sellable.